<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All in Good Time by The_Exile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140990">All in Good Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile'>The_Exile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [90]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phantasy Star III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Drabble, Gen, Spoilers, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wren considers the possibility of time travel and the dangers involved in it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [90]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Froday Flash Fiction Little &amp; Monthly Specials 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All in Good Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 98 'time-travelling'</p><p>set in the Ryuka and Broken Cycle fanfic arcs</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"If we take this route," Wren had warned them, "We will almost certainly return to Algol before our supplies run out. However, we are also highly likely to land in a time period some centuries before we left."</p><p>"Time travel. I didn't think it was possible," said Mieu.</p><p>"Time is not linear when it comes to wormhole travel. This wormhole has already been stabilised by some form of advanced engineering, like the entrance to this sector. Normally we would still not be able to withstand it. However, we have the Grantz technique and... whatever Aron is planning with his experiments involving Escapipes. We still need to be careful, though."</p><p>"If we go back far enough, will we have a chance to undo the destruction of Palma?"</p><p>"It could be attempted, however, its vital that we avoid any time paradoxes. Algol is the centre of a particularly delicate cycle of important events. It is only because the balance has already been eroded that we have leeway to act in order to correct it," said Wren, "I have been working with the historians and prophets of New Mota to determine exactly what we can get away with... and what might prove necessary."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>